Mounting devices are often secured to a variety of structures for receiving and carrying items such as electrical equipment and cable bundles. In the rail, trucking and airplane industries, for example, mounting devices are secured to elongated studs positioned in various orientations on interior or exterior surfaces of railcars, trucks and aircraft. Since these studs typically comprise T-shaped channels which extend along a length of the stud, it is often desirable to secure the mounting devices to or within the T-shaped channel at a desired position to create a secure connection for receiving and carrying the aforementioned equipment or cables. It is also desirable to provide mounting devices that are easy and efficient to install.